Le seigneur de l'eau
by Minami212
Summary: Un an après la guerre contre Gaia, Percy se sent de plus en plus mal. Que lui arrive t - il ? Une force ancestrale dont on n'avait plus entendu parler se réveille et Percy ne s'attendait pas à ce que la seule personne qui lui vienne en aide soit celui qui semblait le détester à un point inimaginable. Plus que jamais le prince de la mer aura besoin du soutien de ses amis.
1. La douleur du prince de la mer

**Et voila une toute nouvelle histoire qui pour une fois n'est pas sur un manga ( MIRACLE ) j'espère de tout coeur qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture ( je ne posséde ni les personnages ni l'univers, juste l'histoire tout le reste est à Rick Riordan ).**

LE SEIGNEUR DE L'EAU

CHAPITRE 1

Douleur

Il faut que ça cesse. Je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Je regarde mon visage tordu par la douleur dans le miroir qui se trouve juste en face de mon lit.

En quelque temps j'ai tellement changé.

Mes yeux bleus-verts sont désormais d'un bleu primaire, mes cheveux noirs partent dans tous les sens, ajoutés à ma pâleur je ressemble plus à un fou qu'à un demi-dieu.

_Tu peux le sentir, le bruissement de l'eau, toi et l'océan ne faites qu'un, retourne vers lui et tu pourras espérer redevenir un être complet. _

Combien de fois ai – je entendu cette phrase ? Je ne suis pas un expert en psychologie mais je suis sûr qu'entendre des voix dans sa tête n'est pas l'exemple même de la santé mental.

Personne ne doit me voir comme ça, la guerre contre Gaïa est enfin finie je ne veux inquiéter personne. Comment réagirait – il ?

Et puis je ne suis pas aussi brave qu'on le pense. . . Au lieu d'aller parler à quelqu'un de mes problèmes je préfère rester enfermer dans le bungalow 3.

Seul.

POV Omniscient

La blonde regarda le grand bâtiment d'où une forte odeur d'iode s'échappait.

Voilà plus d'une semaine que son ancien petit ami n'en était pas sorti, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le rejoindre à l'intérieur une force mystérieuse l'empêchait d'entrer et de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Elle était frustrée, sa propre impuissance la laissait sans voix.

Au camp tout le monde s'inquiétait, même leurs amis qui vivaient à la nouvelle Rome étaient au courant de l'état de Percy.

Mais le seul verdict était là : personne n'avait réussi à l'aider.

Car la situation devait être vraiment grave pour que Percy Jackson, l'adolescent ou plutôt l'homme qui avait par deux fois sauvé l'Olympe, ne fasse plus acte de présence aux entraînements. Depuis une longue semaine personne ne l'avait vu.

Jason était tout spécialement venu pour tenter d'ouvrir le bungalow grâce à la foudre qu'il avait reçu de par son statut de fils de Jupiter.

Léo avait crée des machines toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres afin de déverrouiller les portes du bungalow. ( et encore ce n'était qu'une petite partie des moyens qu'ils avaient mis en place pour découvrir ce qui se passait )

Rien à faire.

- Annabeth!

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Un homme dont le bas du corps faisait plutôt penser au derrière d'une chèvre: un satyre, s'approchait d'elle.

- Que se passe t-il, Grover ?

- Tu devrais aller manger, ce n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que tu amélioreras la situation.

- Mais c'est de ma faute.

Annabeth se sentait tellement coupable, peut – être que si elle n'avait pas rompu avec Percy quelques jours avant le blocage du bungalow, le fils de Poséidon serait encore présents avec eux.

- Évidemment que non, Percy est fort jamais il . . .

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, lui aussi était inquiet, lui aussi avait essayé de se convaincre que Percy allait réapparaitre.

Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était l'aura noir qui entourait le batiment.

Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se produire et cela concernait directement le fils de la mer.

À l'Olympe, salle du conseil

Poséidon était actuellement en train de parler avec son frère . . . enfin parler n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, disons plutôt qu'il s'en envoyait plein la gueule sous prétexte que leurs opinions divergeaient ( Héra a le mérite d'avoir empêché de nombreuses fois les Olympiens de s'entre tuer ).

- Il doit être éliminé ! hurla Zeus.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis, rétorqua Poséidon.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu sens aussi bien que moi ce qui est en train de se produire, tu veux juste le protéger.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne rêve que de t'en débarrasser.

- Si jamais nous n'agissons pas au plus vite les dieux seront en danger !

- Encore une fois tu ne réfléchis pas car tu as peur !

La remarque que venait de faire le roi des mers n'eut pas pour effet d'améliorer l'humeur du seigneur des cieux. Ils continuèrent leur dispute qui de minute en minute devenait de plus en plus enflammée.

- Prions pour que ça ne soit pas le début d'un nouvel âge de ténèbres, murmura Héra.

Une nouvelle menace planait désormais sur le monde grec et romain, restait à savoir si cette fois les demis dieux auraient la force d'y faire face.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? Si jamais c'est le cas n'hésiter pas à me laisser un review ça me motivera pour continuer et à sortir la suite plus vite et je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre ( qui sera plus long promis )**

**Bye Bye**


	2. L'arrivée du Roi Fantôme

**Voici le npuveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais là je suis morte ( je vais aller au royaume d'Hadès ) si il y a quoi que ce soit à améliorer n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir. **

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne Lecture**

LE SEIGNEUR DE L'EAU

CHAPITRE 2

L'arrivée du Roi Fantôme

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que j'observe les trois juges de l'enfer décidaient si oui ou non les morts ont le droit d'accès aux champs Élysée. Mon père m'a dit que cela serait un bon moyen de me faire comprendre le fonctionnement du monde sous – terrain.

C'est sûr que regarder trois vieux rois se disputer lorsqu'on souffre d'hyper activité c'est le top du top.

Autant s'éclipser j'ai bien compris que si on était un gentil petit altruiste bien coincé on allait profiter de la mort mais que si on était un tueur de bébé chat on allait morfler.

Grâce au vol d'ombre je me retrouve à la surface. Le soleil irrite mes yeux mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermé dans une grotte, depuis mon retour du Tartare il faut avouer que j'avais un peu de mal à rester aussi longtemps qu'avant à l'intérieur des enfers.

Il faudra que je pense à aller voir Hazel et à menacer un peu Frank parce que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié ce que je les avais vus faire la dernière fois. Ce satané fils de Mars commençait vraiment à devenir beaucoup trop tactile à mon goût.

- Nico di Angelo.

Une femme se trouve devant moi, elle a des yeux verts sombres, des cheveux blonds et porte des vêtements strictes. Même si elle sous une forme humaine il est facile de la reconnaître.

- Que voulez – vous Dame Héra ?

La déesse me scrute, elle m'examine. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

- Retourne à la Nouvelle Athènes, un être qui t'est chère souffre et il a plus que jamais besoin de ton aide.

Mon cœur se serra, pourquoi avais – je immédiatement songé à Percy ? Je m'étais juré de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui !

- Ce que tu ressens n'est pas aussi voué à l'échec que tu ne le penses.

Quoi !

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la déesse avait disparu. Un mauvais sentiment s'empara de mon esprit. Il fallait que j'aille au camp des sangs mêlés.

Bungalow 3

Nouvelle Athènes

Camps des sangs – mêlés

POV Percy

Du sang coule de mon menton. Suis – je en train de mourir ?

« Non pas le moins du monde, tu es en train de renaître, jusqu'à sa fin je te protégerai »

La fin de quoi ?

Oh et puis qu'importe c'est juste une vaste blague, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Des tremblements agitent mon corps, j'étouffe petit à petit, ma vue se brouille.

Le sommeil me prend.

À l'entrée du camp

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux gris sombres ayant une veste d'aviateur, un noir et un T – shirt avec des têtes de mort passa la limite du lieu.

Nico se dirigea vers le bungalow des filles et des fils d' Athéna, il préviendrait Chiron de sa présence plus tard.

Il entra à l'intérieur du lieu et contempla tranquillement la bibliothèque s'en approcha et prit un livre aux hasards : les divinités primaires, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà lu si il ne se trompait pas cela concernait l'apparition du premier dieu jusqu'à la naissance de Chronos, sa lecture fut interrompu par une furie blonde qui fonçait vers lui en hurlant son nom avec colère.

Ses yeux gris reflétaient toute la rage du monde.

- Salut Anna . . .

- Alors toi ! Oui toi sombre crétin ! Cela fait des mois qu'on essaye de te joindre. Tu as disparu sans rien dire après la guerre contre Gaïa. On t'a cherché partout. Tu imagines pas à quel point on était inquiet. Percy n'arrivait plus à dormir à l'idée du fait que tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire . . .

Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi en colère. Ses frères aussi car ils la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. En tout cas elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante, et dire que les autres avaient cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle lui faisait penser à une furie quand elle était dans cet état.

En tout cas, si il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait plaisir c'est que maintenant il était bien plus grand qu'elle.

- Où est Percy ? Finit – il par demander.

Les yeux d'Annebeth se remplirent de larme jusqu'à ce que de l'espoir y apparaisse. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Peut – être que toi tu pourras y faire quelque chose avec ton vol d'ombre, murmura t – elle.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers le bungalow de Poséidon.

En chemin il vit une petite fille qui rallumait le feu du camp, elle regardait vers leur destination, en le voyant elle s'agenouilla et commença à réciter une prière en grec.

POV Percy

**Tout est noir, où suis je ? **

Sans doute dans ma chambre.

Petit à petit la lumière revient, effectivement je suis chez moi à la colonie.

D'un pas tremblant je me dirige vers la porte après être difficilement sorti de mon lit.

Je sens une présence derrière moi :

**Qui est ce ?**

Je n'ai que le temps de voir une cape noire avant de sortir le fer d'une lame me transpercer la poitrine.

**Je crois que je suis mort.**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'aime tellement torturer les personnages c'est si amusant bon encore une fois ce chapitre et court mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review la suite sortira plus vite comme ça. **

**à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu. ( perso je trouve ça pas terrible mais bon je suis pas un génie et j'accepte toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer )**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ne meurs pas

**Et voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rick Riordan**

**Amusez vous bien en lisant cette fanfiction et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3

Ne meurs pas

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bungalow 3. Annabeth se gratte violemment le bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète trop, ses yeux gris brillent et reflètent une profonde tristesse.

Dire que je suis serein serait un mensonge, l'inquiétude me tord l'estomac.

Nous sommes juste en face de la façade grise, je devrais bientôt découvrir ce qui se passe . . . non je jure de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Percy.

L'aura qui se dégage de ce lieu me fait frissonner et pourtant après être resté de long moment aux enfers et avoir fait une rapide visite du Tartare je peux vous assurer qu'il en faut beaucoup pour vous faire réagir.

Je m'approche de la porte.

- Nico sois prudent.

Je n'adresse même pas un regard à Annabeth, je sais ce que je fais, j'allais poser ma main sur la porte pour utiliser le vol d'ombre mais à peine entrai – je en contact avec la porte qu'elle commença à grincer et à s'ouvrir.

Derrière moi les personnes qui nous avaient suivis poussent des murmures excités, ils croient sans doute que j'y suis pour quelque chose mais moi et la blonde avons très bien remarqué que quelque chose venait de changer. Les ténèbres qui entourent le bâtiment commencent à se disperser.

C'est comme si on venait de briser quelque chose.

- Nico . . .

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi.

La fille de la sagesse est plus qu'intelligente. Comme je m'en doutais elle l'a vue.

L'excitation des pensionnaire augmente d'instant en instant, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont bruyants.

- Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que la porte soit ouverte pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que l'on se sera assuré de l'état de Percy on cherchera la raison.

Annabeth a raison mais sa voix tremble, ainsi le mauvais pressentiment que je ressens ne m'affecte pas seulement. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Mon instinct ne se trompe pas car une fois la vue dégagée sur l'intérieur un spectacle morbide s'offre à nous.

Le corps de Percy gît dans une marre de sang.

* * *

><p>POV Omniscient<p>

Des hurlements s'échappèrent de la bouche des plus impressionnables.

Annabeth courut vers le corps, elle retira la lance qui avait transpercé la poitrine du demi dieu avec l'aide ne Nico qui l'avait rejoint. Celui examina le fils du dieu de la mer.

- Il est vivant.

Dépêchez vous d'aller chercher du nectar et de l'ambroisie. Prévenez Chiron et demandez à un fils d' Apollon de venir immédiatement.

Son demi – frère Malcom et un fils de Déméter obéirent aussitôt.

- Qui a pu faire cela ?, s'horrifia Annabeth.

- Ton petit – frère a intérêt à se dépêcher, un des poumons a été touché et c'est juste grâce à sa chance que le cœur a été épargné.

Tout l'être de Nico vibrait à cause de la peur, il pouvait voir l'odeur des enfers s'infiltrait peu à peu dans l'être du blessé.

- Il faut que tu vives.

Des bruits de sabot se rapprochèrent, Chiron arrivait.

Le regard du Roi Fantôme tomba sur un couteau avec une pierre précieuse dans la lame.

Un message écrit avec du sang ( sûrement celui de Percy ) se trouvait à côté.

**Celui ci n'est que le premier, **

**plus que deux,**

**pour la gloire de Nyx**

- Nyx ?

Le centaure tressaillit, Nico ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais il sentait très bien sa peur.

- La divinité qui incarne la nuit, n'est ce pas ?

- Nous en parlerons plus tard,il faut d'abord s'occuper de Percy.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du centaure de contourner ainsi les questions qu'on lui posait.

La seule conclusion probable était :

Il y avait que Chiron leur cachait.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard<em>

Annabeth se trouvait au chevet du prince de la mer ( ça me laisse songeuse tous les surnoms de Percy ), les yeux rouges, tenant dans sa main celle du blessé. Nico quant à lui était appuyé contre un des murs de l'infirmerie.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Je vois pas en quoi, rétorqua le fils d'Hadès.

Au début il avait prévu de garder le silence mais au bout d'un moment entendre les lamentations de la fille d'Athéna devenait énervant.

L'amour lui avait fait perdre toute logique.

- Enfin je suis mal placé pour critiquer, songea t – il.

Le visage de Percy était pâle comme la mort,lorsque on avait enlevé son haut on avait découvert de longues coupures toute plus ou moins en cours de cicatrisation. Les infirmiers en avaient vite conclu que l'agresseur qui avait transpercé l'homme n'y étaient pour rien, ses blessures dataient de bien avant.

- Si je n'avais pas rompu avec lui . . .

- Pardon ?!

Ça lui avait échappé, il n'aurait jamais pensé réagir aussi violemment. La blonde n'y fit pas attention.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça . . .

- Il y a forcément une raison.

Une fille d' Athéna qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Si Nico n'en avait pas une en face de lui il n'y aurait jamais cru.

- Depuis que nous étions rentrés du Tartare, j'avais l'impression que nous nous entendions de mieux en mieux mais il y avait quelque chose qui était en train de changer chez lui ou qui avait déjà changé . . .

Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que Percy revienne frais et dispo du Tartare ? Elle prenait ça pour un camp de vacances ?

- Et puis il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre quand on était là – bas.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Juste avant que l'on franchisse les portes de la mort il s'est mis en rigolant comme un dément. C'en était presque effrayant.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas forcer la jeune femme à continuer, elle semblait si affaiblie. . .

- Annabeth je ne pense pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose. Le Tartare l'a juste affaibli mentalement et il a craqué, c'est tout.

- Mais . . .

Autant lui mettre les points sur les i, elle ne se reprendrait jamais sinon.

- Écoute ne crois pas que tu sois le centre du monde ! Percy a ses propres problèmes et tu sais très bien que quoi tu fasses il a toujours respecté tes choix. Donc maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu réfléchis Puits de Sagesse.

Ça faisait du bien. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle mais elle devait se reprendre et il avait besoin de se défouler surtout qu'il avait voulu s'énerver contre elle depuis qu'elle sortait avec Percy ( et non ce n'est pas de la jalousie )

- Désolé, dit – elle après un long silence. Je dois me concentrer pour faire des recherches sur ceux qui ont fait ça à Percy. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre calme.

À la bonne heure. Enfin elle reprenait du poil de la bête.

- Il n'est pas mort, il suffit d'attendre qu'il se rétablisse. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver sur Nyx. Je ne dois pas rester inactive je compte toi pour veiller sur lui.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle se leva et laissa Nico avec le fils de la mer.

**Fichu fille d' Athéna.**

* * *

><p>La morale lorsque on est seul dans l'infirmerie et que le patient se trouve être un des plus beau demi – dieu qui existe, c'est que au moins personne n'est là pour vous voir baver ( Nico : Continue de parler de moi comme d'un pervers et je te tue.  Auteur : Paix dans le monde. )

L'état de Percy le préoccupait mais ça il devait s'assurer de ne pas le montrer aux autres.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre de toute façon alors il n'avait pas à avoir peur à propos du fait que l'on découvre ses vrais sentiments pour le sauveur de l' Olympe.

Il s'approcha du lit, si il ne se trompait pas le fils de Poséidon ne courait plus de risque, l'odeur de mort qui pesait sur lui avait disparu.

Comment avait – il pu être guéri aussi rapidement ? Même avec tous les soins qu'il avait reçu cela restait assez troublant.

Sa main effleura la joue de Percy, elle était d'une froideur incroyable.

- Pourquoi est – il si froid ?

Une personne blessée voyait généralement sa température corporelle augmenter à cause de l'activité de son corps qui faisait en sorte que le sang coagule et que ses blessures se referment.

Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait il rompit le contact.

- Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à la fin ? J'avais promis de ne plus l'aimer, il doit vraiment y avoir un problème avec moi.

Il stoppa son monologue quand il découvrit une chose qui allait légèrement compliquer la situation.

**Le fils de Poséidon était réveillé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ^^<strong>

**BLABLA DES PERSOS **

**Auteur : Yosha ! Le chapitre est fini. **

**Percy : Tu es au courant que tu viens de te mettre la moitié des sangs mêlés sur le dos en plus de devoir une somme astronomique. **

**Auteur : O _O" Quoi !**

**Percy : Si on compte le fait que tu as traité Nico comme un pervers et un romantique qui n'accepte pas ses sentiments, que Annabeth ressemble désormais plus à une fille d' Aphrodite qu'à une fille d' Athéna et que tu as détruit le sol du bungalow de Poséidon . . . **

**Auteur : Non mais attend c'est une fanfic ! C'est pas réel. **

**Nico : Par contre ta mort imminente le sera. **

**Auteur : à la semaine prochaine. . . Nico calme.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Une aide innatendue

**Et voilà je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ( désolé de le poster aussi tard mais avec le stage enfin bref on s'en moque de ma vie ) **

**Merci à tout(e) celle et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et qui dans les messages m'ont donnée des conseils. **

**Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais je suis crevée donc j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. **

**Je vous invite donc à lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez**.

**BONNE LECTURE**

CHAPITRE 4

Une aide inattendue

Non mais fallait vraiment que les dieux arrêtent de lui pourrir la vie, parce que là ça commençait à devenir plus que soûlant. Nico entendait d'ici l'autre idiot avec ses plumes ( alias Cupidon si je parlais d'Apollon je serais mortes ) ricaner.

- Percy ce n'est pas ce que tu . . .

Le fils d' Hadès se stoppa en voyant les yeux du blessé. Le bleu comparable à celui de la mer Caspienne avait été remplacé par un bleu primaire cruel et froid.

- Ce n'est pas Percy, se figea Nico.

Cette prise de conscience fut beaucoup trop tardive, les mains du fils de Poséidon s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

- Voir ta peur marquer tes yeux sera la chose la plus amusante que j'aurais jamais eu l'occasion en cent mille ans.

Une voix grave presque chantante, mais surtout caverneuse qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix habituelle sortait de sa bouche.

Petit à petit le souffle du fils d'Hadès fut coupé. Sa vue se brouilla.

- Arrête.

- Les humains sont si pitoyables, susurra la chose.

Sur le torse de Percy, Nico aperçut une marque noire qui se prolongeait et ne cessait de s'allonger.

Il essaya d'utiliser le vol d'ombre mais en vain. Son épée de fer stygien n'était pas sur lui le laissant complètement vulnérable.

Les yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés sur lui mais une sorte d'hésitation semblait y être né. La force du demi – dieu diminua ce qui permit à l'agressé de se dégager.

Nico essaya de bloquer celui qui quelques minutes plutôt l'avait étranglé mais celui - ci s'était déjà relevé et le regardait ou plutôt le dévisageait.

- Qu' est ce que . . .

Il était choqué.

La voix de Percy était redevenu douce, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur originelle.

POV Percy

Qu'est – ce qui se passe ? Que fait Nico ici ? Il semble blessé, c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Je l'avais blessé ! Non c'était impossible jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! C'est mon ami !

_Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, n'est – ce pas progéniture de dieu ? _

La ferme tais toi ! La voix que j'entendais essayer de me faire m'en prendre à ceux auxquels je tenais. Je devenais un monstre.

Sur la peau de Nico des hématomes apparaissent. Il a tellement changé et grandi et je suis vraiment heureux de le revoir mais j'aurais donné un bras pour que cela se passe dans d'autre condition.

_Je me demande qui sera le prochain que je te ferai attaquer, peut – être que l'on devrait achever ce charmant jeune homme ou alors détruire la petite blonde . . . voilà question qui demande réflexion. _

J'avais envie de vomir, il me dégoûtait à un point inimaginable.

- Percy ?, murmura Nico en tendant la main vers moi.

- Ne me touche pas.

Laisse – moi tranquille, je t'ai blessé, il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps je sortis de la chambre de l'infirmerie et me mis à courir. Il fallait que je m'en aille d'ici, il y aurait d'autre blessé sinon._ Il_ n'hésiterait pas à tous les tuer je le sentais.

Une forte douleur dans mon torse me fit sursauter. Du sang tachait petit à petit le bandage.

- Je vais avoir du mal à garder le rythme.

_Fuir est la meilleure chose à faire mais fais attention le rejeton d' Hadès te poursuit. _

Je me précipitai dans la forêt, même si Nico semblait être devenu plus fort et plus rapide, il n'arriverait jamais à me rattraper. Je connaissais le coin beaucoup mieux que lui.

Une fois assez enfoncé dans les bois je m'autorisai à faire une pause et à m'adosser contre un arbre.

- La façon dont j'ai agi est vraiment pitoyable.

L'envie de dormir me gagna, sans doute à cause d'une trop grosse perte de sang ( Auteur :de l'anémie quoi t'es bête Persée / Nico : arrête d'interrompre l'histoire ).

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de ma somnolence. Nico m'avait rattrapé ?

Non, c'était en fait une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans vêtue d'une sorte de robe noire trop grande pour elle.

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, ce n'était ni une dryade ni une naïade, cela je l'avais deviné à la couleur de se peau mais par contre j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Était ce une demi – dieu ?

- Où vas – tu Persée Jackson ?

Une voix claire mais autoritaire.

Tout en attendant ma réponse, un brasier semblait s'être allumé dans ses pupilles.

Ce n'était ni une demi – dieu, ni une humaine ou alors un monstre déguisé.

- Vous êtes une déesse, n'est ce pas ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui c'est exact et je peux t'assurer que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré jeune homme.

C'était assez déroutant de voir une enfant m'appeler ainsi mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me tuer et n'ayant pas envie que ça change ( vu qu'elle était peut – être la seule ) je pouvais bien prendre quelques minutes de mon temps pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire même si cela risquait de me faire attraper.

De plus ma curiosité avait été réveillée, cette apparence me rappelait quelqu'un.

- Vous êtes Hestia.

- C'est exact héros.

- Pourquoi êtes – vous là ?

Son regard de braise se posa sur mon torse puis m'examina grâce à son regard. J'avais déjà vu ce genre d'expression, c'était celui d'une personne qui hésitait entre me laisser la vie sauve et me réduire en cendre.

- Des forces sombres ont longtemps attendu leur heure, aujourd'hui elles se sont mises en marche plus fortes que jamais, en disant cela elle regardait le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus crépusculaire. Tu seras la clé. Je ne peux intervenir dans cette quête qui est la tienne mais je peux au moins t'apporter mon aide Persée Jackson toi qui as protégé mon foyer de la Terre Mère et du Retors Roi du Temps.

J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir Hestia, effacé, protégeant le feu du foyer de l'Olympe que j'en avais oublié son statut de sœur des trois grands et de fille de Chronos et de Rhéa.

Pourtant actuellement son être respirait la puissance

- Mon frère hésite à te laisser la vie sauve, Zeus veut convaincre le conseil que tu es une menace à éliminer. Prouve – moi que j'ai eu raison de briser ma loi personnelle qui me faisait rester neutre pour venir dans ton camp fils de Poséidon.

Tout en disant cela, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança vers moi avant de se mettre à rayonner.

Elle allait reprendre sa véritable forme.

- Tes amis s'inquiètent, ne les oublie pas. N'aie pas peur Héros le seigneur de l'eau n'est pas maléfique. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Puis elle disparut dans un flash de lumière, j'eus juste le temps de détourner le regard pour ne pas me faire réduire en cendre. La flamme s'était transformée en sac à dos qui contenait le nécessaire ( argent, nourriture, . .. . ).

Les Olympiens ( et surtout Zeus ) voulait ma peau ? OK j'avais intérêt à bouger parce que là j'étais dans la merde.

Oh il y avait des cookies dans le sac !

Merci Hestia.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? Si oui tant mieux ! Comme d'habitude vous pouvez laisser un review cela me motivera pour la suite et j'accepte toute remarque aussi bien positive que négative. à dans une semaine pour un prochain chapitre. **

**BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR ET DES PERSOS: **

**Percy : Tu gaches tout avec ton histoire de cookies. **

**Minami : Et alors ? c'est bon les cookies. **

**Poséidon : Mon fils est devenu une racaille, il attaque des gens. Tuez - moi. **

**Minami : Si ça t'intéresse je fais de très jolis noeuds. **

**Poséidon : Une racaille . . . **

**Minami : Je crois qu'il va pas s'en remettre. **

**Percy : En même temps avec tes conneries . . . **

**Minami : Laisse tomber tu ne comprends rien au plaisir que je prends à te faire souffrir. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on appelle être sadique. Bon à la semaine prochaine. Je suis crevée donc je vous laisse. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Aider un ami

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur de l'eau !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai passé ma semaine à travailler sur un One - Shot pour Noël pas vraiment bien mais c'est pas grave je me suis amusé à l'écrire. **

**Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire c'est super !**

**Rien n'est à moi tout est à Rick Riordan mais je vais trouver un moyen pour lui voler Nico. **

**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 5

Une quête pour sauver un ami

Colonie des sangs mêlés

- Quoi !, hurla t – elle.

- Annie reste calme, lui conseilla le blond.

- Non mais tu rigoles là, comment pourrais je me calmer ?

Nico soupira, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Après que Percy se soit enfui, il l'avait cherché dans toute la forêt mais impossible de le retrouver. En désespoir de cause il avait été cherché la fille d'Athéna qui était en train de parler avec Octave et Chiron afin de leur avouer ce qui s'était passé.

Croyez le ou non mais la bonne humeur de la jeune femme avait vite disparu.

- Annabeth Chase !, dit le centaure. La situation est grave, si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite ces enfantillages tu me feras le plaisir de sortir d'ici.

- Encore en train de pleurer sur le sort de Peter Joanhson ?

La voix aux intonations désagréables venait d'un homme en chemise hawaïenne imitation léopard qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et qui fixait le groupe avec un mélange d'ennui et de lassitude.

Chiron fut le seul à ne pas montrer son énervement et à lui répondre calmement.

- Monsieur D, comment s'est passé la réunion ?

- Encore une dispute entre mon père et barbe à moule. . .

Mais le dieu du vin se figea en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Que fais le fils d' Hadès ici ?

- Nico est . . . commença Annabeth.

- Je sais que les rejetons de Sens le cadavre sont autorisés mais je me demandais ce que LUI fait ici.

- Quel est le problème ?, demanda Octave.

- Un quête t'a été confiée par ma chère belle – mère, se contenta de dire Dionysos en ignorant l'éventreur de peluche.

Le fils d' Hadès sursauta. Il n'était au courant de rien de tel et bien qu'il ait lui même une sainte horreur du dieu, il comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

- Regarde dans tes poches, soupira son interlocuteur.

À contre cœur il s'exécuta. Dans la poche de sa veste une sensation rugueuse lui parvint. Il sortit l'objet sur lequel il avait posé les doigts : un bout de papier avec un paon dessiné dessus. Il le déplia pour trouver inscrit dans une écriture fine et soignée :

**Le seigneur de la vie marche seul**

**Les servants de la nuit le cherchant**

**Protéger par l'enfant de l'ombre**

**Nuit sans fin ou bien soleil levant.**

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le questionna Annabeth.

- Une prophétie.

Cela suffit à faire ricaner le dieu du vin.

- Sans t'en rendre compte tu as accepté quelque chose qui te conduira directement à la mort.

Et Nico comprit, au moment où Héra était venu le voir et qu'il lui avait obéi en revenant à la colonie il avait sans s'en rendre compte accepté une quête de la part de la reine des dieux qui en avait profité pour lui donner cette prophétie.

Il était directement tombé dans un piège dont il ne pouvait s'échapper, cela lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir revu Percy et d'être venu ici

- Je ne peux pas accomplir cette quête il faut que je retrouve Percy, rétorqua t – il.

- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin cette mission est la seule chose qui garde ton cher Peter en vie.

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Annabeth.

- C'est le compromis que Zeus et . . .

La foudre gronda.

- Tu devrais y aller Nico, Zeus n'est pas la personne la plus patiente au monde. Pour qu'il accepte de s'en remettre entièrement à un héros la situation doit être grave, argumenta Chiron.

C'est à ce moment là que les trois adolescents remarquèrent la peur qui se lisait dans le regard des deux immortels.

Étant donné la façon dont les éclairs s'étaient abattus il valait mieux ne pas poser plus de question et se dépêcher de partir et c'est que Nico fit.

* * *

><p>POV Nico<p>

Ce dieu de vin est vraiment énervant et dire qu'à un moment je pensais qu'il était puissant . . . Remarque il pourrait toujours assommer quelqu'un avec ses bouteilles.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette quête bon les servant de la nuit étaient sans aucun doute les monstres obéissant à Nyx qui est la divinité incarnant est la nuit et qui est sans aucun doute beaucoup plus ancienne que Gaïa et Chronos. Sa puissance devait être effrayante.

Mais à part ça je ne voyais pas trop ce que je devais faire. Comment garder Percy en vie sans même savoir quelle était l'action que je devais faire pour y arriver ?

C'était comme si on m'avait balancé d'un avion à dix kilomètres du sol sans parachute et qu'on me disait ensuite : « Fais ce que tu peux pour t'en sortir ».

Si encore on m'avait dit où aller . . .

Ce qui me préoccupait c'était surtout ce « seigneur de la vie », qui pouvait bien être appelé de cette façon ?

- Nico !

À l'entente de mon prénom je me retournai pour voir la seule personne susceptible de m'apporter un peu de bonne humeur dans ce moment.

- Hazel ! je suis content de te voir.

Ma demi – sœur afficha un grand sourire, tenant dans sa main celle de Zhang. Cela tombait bien je voulais lui parler.

- Frank, ça faisait longtemps.

Nous nous dévisageâmes ses yeux tremblent de peur. À ce que vois il se souvient de la dernière fois, un sourire satisfait apparaît sur mon visage.

- Où est Percy ?, la voix d'Hazel montre bien son inquiétude.

- Chiron t'expliquera il faut que je parte me préparer pour une quête.

Elle ne dit rien, comprenant que la situation est critique. Lire les émotions et les sentiments lui vient de son apprentissage avec Hécate et cela lui sera encore utile jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle pâlit un peu mais ne changea pas de place, restant près de Frank. Hazel se résigna rapidement, elle ne m'empechera pas de partir.

- Sois prudent.

J'acquiesçai avant de me détourner pour aller au bungalow d'Hadès qui se démarquait des autres par sa prestance. Ici il n'était pas question d'afficher sa puissance ( comme celui de Zeus ) mais de la faire ressentir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Le bâtiment devait faire dans les cinq mètres de haut et était constitué d'obsidienne sur lequel on avait fait des gravures dorées et on avait incrusté des pierres précieuses.

À l'intérieur de nombreux lits étaient répartis un peu partout un feu bleu semblable à un feu follet réchauffait la pièce.

Je n'avais laissé ici que quelques photos de moi et de Bianca que nous avions fait pour la photo de classe à l'institut militaire mais j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, comme une sorte de nostalgie puissante et indescriptible.

Du moins c'était le cas avant qu'une personne ne vienne me déranger surtout que je n'avais pas du tout envie de la voir.

- Nico.

Que faisait – il là ? Le voir était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie mais cela ne semblait guère le déranger. Mais pour ne pas lui montrer cette rancune que je gardais en moi je préférai adopter cette voix que j'utilisais autrefois pour parler à Percy.

- Salut Will.

**Merci d'avoir lu et pour laisser un commentaire c'est juste en dessous ^^**

**Nico : tu arrêteras jamais tes conneries n'est ce pas ? **

**Auteur : Cette fois ci j'ai rien fait !**

**Nico : Ah oui et Annabeth qui parle avec Octave c'est quoi ? **

**Auteur : Bah . . . Je le dirais plus tard pour l'instant ça casserait tout ! Donc je vous dis à Mercredi et joyeux nouvel an ! **

**Nico : Et elle change encore de sujet. **


	6. Chapitre 6: Détermination

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je le poste tard mais c'est plus les vacances maintenant ^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan sauf l'histoire bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent les chapitres et me soutiennent. **

CHAPITRE 7

Début des recherches

Autant le dire au début j'avais prévu de chercher Percy en faisant plusieurs voyages d'ombre de suite ( ça m'aurait épuisé mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas du tout ). En effet j'avais à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin en quelques heures. . .

En y repensant c'était stupide, mais vraiment stupide à un point inimaginable car c'était très mal connaître le fils de la mer.

Début de la quête !

POV Omniscient

Les pas d'un adolescent résonnaient dans la forêt, derrière lui des monstres couraient. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine et teintait son T – shirt bleu, le faisant virer au violet.

Il était désarmé alors que ses poursuivants étaient trois, faisaient deux fois sa taille et avaient des griffes et des crocs qui à son humble avis ne devaient pas avoir la couleur du cuivre juste pour faire joli.

La pâle lumière de la lune permettait de discerner leur peau couleur cramoisie.

- Percy Jackson, sifflait – il.

Le dit Percy sauta au dessus d'une souche d'arbre et effectua immédiatement un saut sur la droite évitant de justesse un coup de griffe qui avait fahi le trancher en deux.

- Pourquoi est – ce que Turbulence n'est pas revenue dans ma poche ? Je pourrais les affronter si je l'avais.

Puis à travers les arbres, il vit un ruisseau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'eau. Quelques secondes . . . juste un peu de temps.

Son bras se leva.

Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Allait – il y arriver alors qu'il se trouvait si loin de sa source de pouvoir ?

Dans son ventre il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Une douleur qui promettait tant de chose.

Le liquide contenu dans le ruisseau sortit de son lit répondant à son appel, il la dirigea vers les monstres mais ceux ci parvinrent à esquiver la première salve et se plaqua au sol mais une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son dos.

Du sang coula entre ses lèvres.

Il tenta de se relever, impossible la perte de sang se faisait oppressante.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les yeux de Percy étaient fermés et les monstres tournaient autour de leur proie, reniflant l'air. Puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler de douleur.

L'adolescent allongé par terre venait de le transpercer avec une lame argenté presque transparente. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur leur victime pour tenter de défendre leur partenaire mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'eux aussi subirent le même sort.

L'épée disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tandis que son possesseur se relevait.

_**La proie était devenue le chasseur.**_

( C'est bizarre comme phrase, ça sonne comme un classique,non ? / Nico : On avait dit quoi à propos des commentaires en plein milieu du chapitre ? / . . . . )

_POV Nico_

D'habitude dans les prophéties, il y a toujours des détails qui vous indiquent dans quelle direction aller ou de moins qui vous disent quoi chercher. Sauf si vous le savez déjà bien évidemment.

Mais être gentil avec les demis – dieux ne correspondaient pas vraiment à la description de la reine des dieux . . . enfin c'était pas non plus comme si je voulais vraiment l'aider.

Non ! Parce que quand on veut que quelqu'un nous rende un service on évite de le demander à une personne qu'on a voulu vendre à une armée de monstre qui voulait détruire l'humanité et les dieux eux – mêmes ( Auteur : Les demi – dieux disent vraiment des phrases bizarres ).

Percy était ma seule préoccupation et ce n'est pas cette déesse arrogante qui y changerait quelque chose.

J'avais élu domicile dans un hôtel, je ne pensais pas que je ne mettrais que quelques minutes à découvrir. Grossière erreur.

Au cours de ma fouille des alentours de la Nouvelle Athènes ( qui avait été reconstruit au même emplacement qu'avant ) je n'avais pas trouvé une seule trace de sa présence.

C'était comme si il avait disparu.

Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Perçy allait bien. Même si je ne l'avais pas trouvé aujourd'hui je le trouverai d'ici peu et nous rentrerions ensemble à la colonie avant de commencer à faire des recherches sur ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Je serrai un peu plus les couvertures qui me réchauffaient avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Un monde de cauchemar s'ouvrit.

_The Nightmare begins_

Suffoquant, le jeune homme marchait. Ses cheveux noirs se rebellant dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et en lambeau.

Il était blessé.

Il tremblait, ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux, la lueur qui les allumait auparavant semblait avoir disparu. J'avais déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui d'une personne qui avait perdu toute détermination et qui agonisait en silence, choisissant de se résigner à son sort et de cesser de se battre en attendant sa fin.

J'observai le lieu où il se trouvait, près de la mer, à quelques pas d'une magnifique plage aplani par le vent.

Ça m'était familier. J'avais déjà vu ce lieu, j'en étais convaincu.

Puis le rêve changea, le calme de l'écume marine céda la place au froid d'une grotte.

Presque tout l'espace était occupé par une immense table ronde où huit siège étaient disposés. Seul sept étaient occupés par des hommes masqués. Leurs vêtements étaient si sombres qu'on les aurait cru fabriquer à partir d'une partie de la voûte céleste.

- Nous devons le retrouver !, hurla une des personnes. Où en sont tes soldats Ira ?

- Ils l'auront rattrapé d'ici peu, répondit le dit Ira.

- Ce petit est coriace, tes chiens seront incapables de nous le ramener je devrais peut – être . . .

- Silence Gula ! Nous avons besoin de lui vivant ! Toi et ton serviteur n'êtes pas adaptés pour ce travail mais n'aies crainte, ton heure viendra. Maintenant mes frères, buvons à la gloire de Nyx.

- D'ici peu nous tiendrons notre revanche et nous pourrons récupérer ce qui nous appartient de droit. Après cinq millénaires l'ère de la nuit éternelle reviendra.

- Ne t'avance pas trop Ria. Il nous manque encore le garçon. Son âme et son corps sont primordiales.

Un gloussement amusé presque répugnant sortit de la bouche de celui qui semblait être Ria.

- Puis – je revoir sa photo ? Je le trouve vraiment adorable.

Écœurant.

Dans un geste le premier homme fit apparaître une feuille sur laquelle était inscrite quelque chose que je n'eus pas le temps de lire car l'homme se retourna vers moi.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de te le montrer mais avant cela si notre invité surprise : Monsieur Nico Di Angelo POUVAIT s'en aller.

Le regard brillant des sept hommes se tourna vers moi et je me réveillai.

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, je mis plusieurs heures à me calmer mais le sommeil me fuit durant tout le reste de la nuit.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ( désolé je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire une discutiona vec Nico ) **

**Auteur : Qui c'est qui a écrit ça ?! Je peux savoir en quoi marquer ça est considéré comme adapté pour montrer que la suite sera bien? **

**Percy : Heu . . . .**

**Auteur : Non je ne suis pas folle mais par Zeus je passe pour une dépréssive là ! **

**Percy : En même temps c'était pas une bonne journée. **

**Auteur : Certes mais les écrivains ( _Personne ne rigole !_ ) se doivent de faire de leur mieux peu importe la situation ! Nous sommes des gens qui combattent avec des mots ! jamais nous ne devons renier notre dur labeur! **

**Percy : Elle est en train de peter un cable. **

**Auteur : Toi mon chéri tu ne sembles pas avoir assez souffert vu que tu es en état de critiquer mon comportement. . . Je pense que je vais devoir rendre ton histoire plus dramatique Nyark Nyark Nyark**

**Bon comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai reposté la fin de ce chapitre parce que les remerciements étaient nuls mais vraiment nuls ! **

**Donc je vous remercie d'avoir lu, un grand merci d'avnce à tout ceux qui commenteront et je vous souhaite bonne année, en retard certes mais bon, et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur de l'eau.**


	7. Début de la quête

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je le poste tard mais c'est plus les vacances maintenant ^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan sauf l'histoire bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent les chapitres et me soutiennent. **

CHAPITRE 7

Début des recherches

Autant le dire au début j'avais prévu de chercher Percy en faisant plusieurs voyages d'ombre de suite ( ça m'aurait épuisé mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas du tout ). En effet j'avais à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin en quelques heures. . .

En y repensant c'était stupide, mais vraiment stupide à un point inimaginable car c'était très mal connaître le fils de la mer.

Début de la quête !

POV Omniscient

Les pas d'un adolescent résonnaient dans la forêt, derrière lui des monstres couraient. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine et teintait son T – shirt bleu, le faisant virer au violet.

Il était désarmé alors que ses poursuivants étaient trois, faisaient deux fois sa taille et avaient des griffes et des crocs qui à son humble avis ne devaient pas avoir la couleur du cuivre juste pour faire joli.

La pâle lumière de la lune permettait de discerner leur peau couleur cramoisie.

- Percy Jackson, sifflait – il.

Le dit Percy sauta au dessus d'une souche d'arbre et effectua immédiatement un saut sur la droite évitant de justesse un coup de griffe qui avait fahi le trancher en deux.

- Pourquoi est – ce que Turbulence n'est pas revenue dans ma poche ? Je pourrais les affronter si je l'avais.

Puis à travers les arbres, il vit un ruisseau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'eau. Quelques secondes . . . juste un peu de temps.

Son bras se leva.

Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Allait – il y arriver alors qu'il se trouvait si loin de sa source de pouvoir ?

Dans son ventre il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Une douleur qui promettait tant de chose.

Le liquide contenu dans le ruisseau sortit de son lit répondant à son appel, il la dirigea vers les monstres mais ceux ci parvinrent à esquiver la première salve et se plaqua au sol mais une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son dos.

Du sang coula entre ses lèvres.

Il tenta de se relever, impossible la perte de sang se faisait oppressante.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les yeux de Percy étaient fermés et les monstres tournaient autour de leur proie, reniflant l'air. Puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler de douleur.

L'adolescent allongé par terre venait de le transpercer avec une lame argenté presque transparente. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur leur victime pour tenter de défendre leur partenaire mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'eux aussi subirent le même sort.

L'épée disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tandis que son possesseur se relevait.

_**La proie était devenue le chasseur.**_

( C'est bizarre comme phrase, ça sonne comme un classique,non ? / Nico : On avait dit quoi à propos des commentaires en plein milieu du chapitre ? / . . . . )

_POV Nico_

D'habitude dans les prophéties, il y a toujours des détails qui vous indiquent dans quelle direction aller ou de moins qui vous disent quoi chercher. Sauf si vous le savez déjà bien évidemment.

Mais être gentil avec les demis – dieux ne correspondaient pas vraiment à la description de la reine des dieux . . . enfin c'était pas non plus comme si je voulais vraiment l'aider.

Non ! Parce que quand on veut que quelqu'un nous rende un service on évite de le demander à une personne qu'on a voulu vendre à une armée de monstre qui voulait détruire l'humanité et les dieux eux – mêmes ( Auteur : Les demi – dieux disent vraiment des phrases bizarres ).

Percy était ma seule préoccupation et ce n'est pas cette déesse arrogante qui y changerait quelque chose.

J'avais élu domicile dans un hôtel, je ne pensais pas que je ne mettrais que quelques minutes à découvrir. Grossière erreur.

Au cours de ma fouille des alentours de la Nouvelle Athènes ( qui avait été reconstruit au même emplacement qu'avant ) je n'avais pas trouvé une seule trace de sa présence.

C'était comme si il avait disparu.

Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Perçy allait bien. Même si je ne l'avais pas trouvé aujourd'hui je le trouverai d'ici peu et nous rentrerions ensemble à la colonie avant de commencer à faire des recherches sur ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Je serrai un peu plus les couvertures qui me réchauffaient avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Un monde de cauchemar s'ouvrit.

_The Nightmare begins_

Suffoquant, le jeune homme marchait. Ses cheveux noirs se rebellant dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et en lambeau.

Il était blessé.

Il tremblait, ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux, la lueur qui les allumait auparavant semblait avoir disparu. J'avais déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui d'une personne qui avait perdu toute détermination et qui agonisait en silence, choisissant de se résigner à son sort et de cesser de se battre en attendant sa fin.

J'observai le lieu où il se trouvait, près de la mer, à quelques pas d'une magnifique plage aplani par le vent.

Ça m'était familier. J'avais déjà vu ce lieu, j'en étais convaincu.

Puis le rêve changea, le calme de l'écume marine céda la place au froid d'une grotte.

Presque tout l'espace était occupé par une immense table ronde où huit siège étaient disposés. Seul sept étaient occupés par des hommes masqués. Leurs vêtements étaient si sombres qu'on les aurait cru fabriquer à partir d'une partie de la voûte céleste.

- Nous devons le retrouver !, hurla une des personnes. Où en sont tes soldats Ira ?

- Ils l'auront rattrapé d'ici peu, répondit le dit Ira.

- Ce petit est coriace, tes chiens seront incapables de nous le ramener je devrais peut – être . . .

- Silence Gula ! Nous avons besoin de lui vivant ! Toi et ton serviteur n'êtes pas adaptés pour ce travail mais n'aies crainte, ton heure viendra. Maintenant mes frères, buvons à la gloire de Nyx.

- D'ici peu nous tiendrons notre revanche et nous pourrons récupérer ce qui nous appartient de droit. Après cinq millénaires l'ère de la nuit éternelle reviendra.

- Ne t'avance pas trop Ria. Il nous manque encore le garçon. Son âme et son corps sont primordiales.

Un gloussement amusé presque répugnant sortit de la bouche de celui qui semblait être Ria.

- Puis – je revoir sa photo ? Je le trouve vraiment adorable.

Écœurant.

Dans un geste le premier homme fit apparaître une feuille sur laquelle était inscrite quelque chose que je n'eus pas le temps de lire car l'homme se retourna vers moi.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de te le montrer mais avant cela si notre invité surprise : Monsieur Nico Di Angelo POUVAIT s'en aller.

Le regard brillant des sept hommes se tourna vers moi et je me réveillai.

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, je mis plusieurs heures à me calmer mais le sommeil me fuit durant tout le reste de la nuit.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ( désolé je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire une discutiona vec Nico ) **


	8. Chapitre 8: Une peur bien présente

**Nico : Maintenant tu te mets à genoux et tu t'excuses avant que je ne t'envoie directement au Tartare !**

**Auteur : Tartare ? C'est de la sauce ça non ? Ah je suis crevé je peux presque voir la lumière des champs élysées. **

**Nico : Tu crois vraiment que t'iras là bas ? Pour toi c'est champ du chatiment direct !**

**Auteur : Si méchant. . . Enfin bref.**

**JE M'EXCUSE SINCEREMENT D'AVOIR MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS A SORTIR LA SUITE C'est IMPARDONABLE !**

**Je vous présente maintenant le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaire même si il est un peu court je vous promet que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long mais dès à présent mes dates deparutions seront moins régulières. **

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi. **

**Je remercie profondément tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE 8

Une peur bien présente

POV Percy

Elles étaient là quelques part ces choses qui me traquaient.

Peu importe où je me cachais, combien je m'enfuyais, elles me retrouvaient toujours.

Et plus mon le temps passait et plus mon désir d'entrer dans l'eau augmentait. Après tout dans la mer elles ne pourraient plus m'atteindre.

Mais _il_ n'attendait que ça.

Si jamais j'entrais en contact avec mon élément il profiterait de l'afflux de puissance pour prendre le contrôle.

Et il en était hors de question.

Peu importe si ma fuite se soldait par un échec. Tant que ma conscience était présente il y avait de l'espoir.

Ne pas abandonner.

POV Nico

Comment m'étais je retrouvé ici déjà ? Parce que là j'avais fait fort.

- Il est hors de question que . . .

Bon suite à mon rêve avec des pervers qui cherchaient je ne sais qui dans le but de lui faire je ne sais quoi je m'étais rendormi, jusque là tout allait bien.

- Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie pour . . .

En me réveillant je me trouvais dans un lieu complètement différent, j'avais sans doute effectué un déplacement d'ombre involontaire dans mon sommeil ( cela m'était déjà arrivé et je peux vous assurer que s'endormir dans un lit pour se réveiller au Japon ça surprend ) et mon père en avait profité pour m'intercepter pour m'envoyer aux enfers et depuis il me faisait la leçon.

- Nico tu m'écoutes ?!

Non pas vraiment.

- Évidemment.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te lancer dans cette quête ! Je vais finir par croire que Perséphone a raison lorsque elle dit que tu es stupide.

Il faudra que je pense à dire à ma très chère belle mère que pour une fois nous pensons exactement la même chose l'un de l'autre.

- On ne m'a même pas dit en quoi elle consistait et je n'ai pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir accepté quoi que ce soit.

Les seigneurs des morts se mit à rigoler.

- Cela ressemble bien à mon très cher frère et à ma chère sœur.

Appelle ça typique si cela t'amuse moi je trouve qu'ils sont complètement stupides de faire ça alors que les seules informations que l'on a vienne d'une prophétie aussi bien écrite que les haïkus d' Apollon.

C'est comme balancer quelqu'un d'un avion sans lui donner de parachute et en lui disant : bonne chance tu vas t'en sortir . . . ou pas.

- Avant d'aller chercher le rejeton tu devrais aller voir le paternel. Il saura sans doute t'expliquer ce qui se passe, même ses neurones de poisson peuvent mémoriser quelque chose d'aussi simple.

- Tu peux pas me l'expliquer maintenant ?

De toute sa hauteur mon père me dévisagea, il semblait énervé.

- Cette affaire ne concerne pas le monde des morts, cela ne m'intéresse donc pas.

Oui en gros tes frères t'ont interdit d'en parler ou ne t'ont rien dit.

- Nico, cette quête n'aurait jamais du t'être confié. Les Olympiens auraient du se débarrasser du garçon tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. D'ici quelques semaines s'ils ne font rien une plus grande menace que celle que nous avons du affronter jusque ici se réveillera.

Quoi ?! Si Hadès lui même disait cela la situation était grave.

Pas le choix il allait falloir que j'aille faire un tour chez mon oncle sous l'océan.

En espérant que Poséidon ne me tue pas avant que j'ai pu parler avec lui.

RETOUR À PERCY

Je brûlais petit à petit. Chaque cellule de mon corps étaient en flamme.

Les monstres qui me poursuivaient avaient disparu. J'étais seul.

_Bientôt, oui bientôt. . . il suffit que tu leur échappes encore un peu et tout cela sera fini. _

La voix n'arrêtait pas de répéter cela depuis peu. L'ignorer, peut-être qu'elle finirait par se taire ainsi.

Je bus un peu de nectar espérant récupérer un peu de mes forces, j'en aurai besoin.

Quand soudain je sentis une force étrange. Mes yeux allèrent vers l'étendu aqueuse, il y avait quelque chose là dedans.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la présence qui se faufilait derrière moi.

Puis tout devint noir.

**Alors ?** **ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard ! Je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Auteur : Sérieux on a pas idée de poster si tard. **

**Nico : à qui la faute ? **

**Auteur : En fait je viens de penser à un truc, les monstres qui poursuivent Percy c'est des fangirls n'est ce pas ? **

**Nico : Mais comment t'en es arrivé à ce genre de conclusion ? **

**Auteur : Bah c'est simple regarde : gens qui te suivent partout = stalker = fangirl. **

**Nico : Pendant un instant j'ai cherché la logique puis je me souvenue que tu n'en avais aucune.**

**Auteur : Sinon j'ai une autre question: Poséidon, c'est le plus intelligent des trois grands, non ? **

**Nico : laisse - moi deviner, à cause du poisson? **

**Auteur : Purée tu deviens fort pour deviner ce à quoi je pense ! En plus de te rebeller un peu contre ton paternel ! Je suis si fière de toi *essuie une larme* **

**Nico : Je vais te tuer ! **

**Auteur : Je te l'ai déjà dit la mort veut pas de moi ^^ ! à la prochaine merci d'avoir lu et si ça vous tente vous pouvez laisser une review. **

**PS à liuanne : J'ai bien lu ton commentaire ( comme tout ceux que l'on me laisse d'ailleurs ) mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterai de torturer les personnages de Percy Jackson ant the Olympians, c'est bien trop amusant XD et encore là j'y vais mollo, non ? **


End file.
